


Sharp Tongue, Dirty Mouth

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Clothes tearing, Degradation, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinktober, M/M, Reader has a vagina but is gender-neutral, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Niji realises you enjoy it when he insults you.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 3 - degradation / sadomasochism
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sharp Tongue, Dirty Mouth

Niji grasped a handful of your hair and yanked you upwards, bringing your face up to his. You gasped and sucked your lip between your teeth, the pain sending tingles from your scalp, down your spine, all the way to between your legs.

The blue-haired prince scowled.

“What, do you enjoy being treated like a cunt?” he asked incredulously. You didn’t answer, but your flushed expression was a dead give away. “Disgusting.”

He dropped you back down onto the bed unceremoniously; you looked up at him when you heard rustling fabric as he undressed himself.

You had half a mind to ask him if _he_ enjoyed treating you like a cunt, but you knew the man’s temper well enough to be certain that he wouldn’t appreciate that line of questioning.

His eyes were on you as you slipped a hand between your legs. He narrowed them, shedding his last piece of clothing before climbing on top of you and grabbing your wrists, restraining them above your head with ease.

“You’re so desperate that you can’t even wait for me?”

You whimpered and tried to hide your face in the crook of your arm, but he took your cheeks in his hand and squeezed as he forced you to look at him.

“Well?” he insisted.

“‘m shorry -” you mumbled, your words distorted by the grip he had on your face. He shoved a knee between your thighs.

“I don’t think that was the answer to the question I asked. Or is your head just that empty? Is my cock the only thing on your mind?”

You nodded almost frantically and he grinned; clearly that was the correct response.

Niji released your face and tore the buttons from your shirt as he stripped you. A surprised yelp slipped from your mouth, but you didn’t complain. One of the maids could always sew them back on.

With a little bit of wrestling, he removed your trousers and underwear too; then, he pushed two fingers inside of you, smirking to himself when you arched your body.

“You’re this wet already? Huh. You really do like being a piece of meat.”

You moaned and urged him to hurry up and fuck you. He retaliated with a sharp slap across your face that stunned you for a split second and then had you keening.

A  _ prince  _ should never be ordered around - especially not one with a superiority complex such as Niji’s - but your sheer need overtook you.

Despite the aggressive response, it seemed as though he was just as eager as you were, settling between your legs after he was satisfied with how stretched out you were. He entered you easily, burying himself to the hilt, and hissed through his teeth.

If you had had your hands free, you would have pulled him down to kiss you. Instead, you shifted your hips to draw him in deeper.

“Desperate bitch,” he breathed before he began to fuck you the way you’d been hoping for.

**Author's Note:**

> i struggled for ages to find a muse for this piece and then i went. Wait. i know a fella  
> (alex i hope i did your man justice :chopperhewwo:)


End file.
